


Mi tesoro...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: A little fanfiction following the engraved Mi Tesoro ring in the series Dakaretai Otoko...
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Mi tesoro...

A location shoot in Spain. A luxurious hotel with a gorgeous view of the seashore.

And this seashore in Spain reminded him of Hawaii for whatever reason. No, just one reason, if he was being honest with himself. Chunta.

Takato looked out the window and registered nothing much of the colorful coastal city of Seville. Mostly he watched the waves crash gently on to the seashore, and mused at the blue sky and puffy cotton ball clouds, thinking of him. He sighed. He'd gotten used to his stalker angel doggedly pursuing him all over the globe. Japan wasn't enough for the brat, he thought with a reluctant smile. He glanced at the readout on his phone. Missed calls from Chunta of course. Wasn't it noon back home? He dialed back, again unable to stop the smile as he heard the answering cheer from halfway across the globe. Made his day, the entire week, no, his whole life, was the claim. Takato san had called him instead of the other way around. Half heartedly telling him not to overdo it, he walked away from the window to get ready for the day's shoot, still smiling. Idiot angel.

Since he was in Spain anyway, Takato decided to find out what was engraved inside his ring. "Mi Tesoro". Stupid to have not thought of it before. He could have simply Googled it from back home, right. But then being around Junta fried his brains and he wasn't thinking straight half the time.

He asked the producer, a globetrotter and language enthusiast as luck would have it. Turned out, it meant 'my treasure'. He choked up a little when he did learn what it meant, and had to rely on his superior acting skills to cover up. Really? It still took some getting used to, that he meant the world to him.

His treasure. Takato had a momentary flashback of a delirious dream from long ago, where he had been hospitalized because he had stupidly overtaxed himself as he thought another actor was threatening his presence. Junta. Damn radiant angel, he was indeed a genuine threat. "Can I keep liking you?" gentle words whispered in his ear. He knew it was him. He knew it.

He sighed. Idiot Chunta always tipping the scales and vying for first. He'd gotten the damn rings first, hadn't he. He had to turn that around too. He wondered what he could do to tip it over again, deciding on taking a little shopping trip after the last shot wrapped up.

The day went by smoothly. The cast and the production house were amazing, the local support was fantastic. There was to be a wrap up party at night. He promised he'd show up, and embarked on his mission with the most wonderful Sasaki san. I'll show you, you sparkling angel, he thought deviously. I'll show you who loves whom more.

At dusk he returned to his hotel room, shopping bag tucked under his arm as he fished for his card key in his coat pockets. He was pleased as punch, knowing he'd scored. Then it dawned on him. "Why the hell am I the one buying jewelry all the time? Damn," a little irritated but wanting to hold on to being first once again, he swiped the card key across the reader and elbowed the door open. Swore when he dropped the bag in the process and had to scoop it up, and swore at Junta for the constant competition. Even in love, damn him. But of course he loved the idiot.

"Takato San," came the musical call out from behind him.

He started, dropping the bag again. "Damn," he held a hand to his jackhammering heart as he whipped around. "What the hell are you doing around here?"

Chunta. Materialized out of thin air as soon as his name was spoken out loud.

There he was, lounging against the wall, arms crossed and smiling casually as if he was part of the hallway fixtures, his countenance sparkling like always. Damn angelic aura. You couldn't stay annoyed at him for too long. Takato tamped down the wave of longing. Had he made him up, imagined he was there? How hopeless was that...

"Sasaki san told me I could find you here," he explained cheerfully as he walked up, slowly and steadily closing the gap between them.

"Sasaki San," he growled a little. "Where are your bags?" he asked suspiciously. And why wasn't jet lag showing after what was obviously a long flight? Looking all calm and relaxed and even radiant.

"Inside, of course," Junta replied innocently, waving a hand towards the open doorway to Takato's suite.  
Takato whipped around to look that way. Sure enough, there was a cabin sized travel bag sitting next to the couch, in clear view of the door.

"Sasaki San," he growled again, only to be cut off when arms wound around him from behind. "CUT IT OUT-" he wriggled free. "Not out in the damn hallway," he dragged Junta in and shut the door, grumbling about the insatiable angel that he was.

"Don't grope me out in the hallw -" the rest was cut off again as he was jerked up against Junta again.

"Stop already," he pushed him away halfheartedly as he came up for air.

For once Junta acquiesced, hands held up in surrender as if he'd do anything he was asked. Takato frowned. If he was being too agreeable...

"What's that?" Junta asked cheerily, peering into the shopping bag Takato still had, tucking his hands in his pockets like an obedient little boy. Takato frowned some more and he held it away. Fishy...

"Did you buy something for me, Takato san? A memento from Spain?" he asked eagerly.

Look at that smile and all that sparkle, he mused. What did he have up his sleeve this time? "What memento. You are here now, aren't you," he held the bag out of reach.

"Come on, won't you show me?" he coaxed, turning up the wattage of his charm.

"Turn it down, you are blinding me," he grumbled as he gave in and handed the bag over to Junta.

He tore into it, eager as a child opening a Christmas present.  
There was a little silver box, ornately carved. Inside was a simple silver bracelet, not too elegant so as to be called girly. Sasaki San and the shopkeeper had insisted it was indeed manly.

"Oh this is nice," he said as drew it out, examined it. "A present from Takato San..." he said reverently. "Two. This box and this bracelet. I shall cherish this with my-"

"Don't say dying breath, drama queen," he turned away, blushing a little. He knew that was what he was about to say.

"But I will, I-"

Oh, this was the day, Takato thought smugly. He'd shut him up good. You can't win always, crafty angel.

"It's engraved..." Junta said slowly as he turned it around in his hands.

"Yes," Takato tucked his hands in his pockets for something to do as he turned back to him, wishing his cheeks didn't flame red. "Mi Vida. It means..."

"My life," he finished as he looked up, eyes gleaming.

"Uh oh." Takato knew what came next...

"Stop it, you insatiable angel," he protested as he was swept away again. "Put me down..."

The protest of course was a token protest, as always, and he gave in, answering his angel in kind.


End file.
